The Day Naruto Became Hokage
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: LeeNeji fluff, Naruto rejects Neji but Lee is there for him. Rushed summary, story is better.


The day Naruto became Hokage was a day absolutely filled with celebration.

The day Naruto became Hokage, everyone was together.

The day Naruto became Hokage, Neji smiled more than he ever did. Because he thought, 'Today could be the day.'

The day Naruto became Hokage was the day Neji walked nervously up to the Uzumaki Rokudaime and told him of his feelings. That he was in love with him.

The day Naruto became Hokage was the day his blue eyes shone with sincerity and guilt as he told Neji awkwardly that he didn't feel the same way.

The day Naruto became Hokage was the day Naruto told Neji that he was in love with Hinata, with a guilty look in his eyes.

The day Naruto became Hokage was the day Neji walked away from the blonde, feeling torn and hurt, turning a deaf ear on Naruto's apologies and pleas for him to return.

The day Naruto became Hokage, Neji had to watch with a broken heart as Hinata rushed up to the Rokudaime and awkwardly kissed him and expressed that _she _loved him.

The day Naruto became Hokage was the day Neji had to see Naruto beam back at Hinata and practically scream that he loved her back.

The day Naruto became Hokage, Neji walked away sadly as every one of his and the Uzumaki's teammates congratulated him.

The day Naruto became Hokage…

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji sat alone on the top of the Hokage Monument, trying to forget the object of his love so that he could go back to being his friend.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji was about as successful with that as he was when he had tried to rescue Sasuke.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji failed to notice a familiar person sit beside him.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee asked Neji if he was alright, placing a comforting hand on Neji's shoulder and receiving nothing but an empty smile that almost made him wince.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji replied that he was fine, but only received a very un-youthful scoff in return.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee told Neji that he knew him better than that. Neji couldn't hide things from Lee. It was impossible.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji only looked at Lee, as his green-clad friend smiled at him and offered to take him somewhere to take his mind off of whatever he was thinking about.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji agreed.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji smiled genuinely for the first time since the day Naruto rejected him.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee took Neji to a nice, yet casual restaurant for dinner. It was a step up from Ichiraku's.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji confided in Lee. He told Lee of his feelings for Naruto and of Naruto's rejection. And Lee just listened quietly and attentively, as a good friend always does.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee looked Neji in the eye and told him, "Don't cry, Neji. It is very un-youthful, and does not suit you. Besides, I am always here for you, so you have no reason to cry!"

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji laughed and nodded.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee walked Neji home and, at the gate to the Hyuuga Compound, asked Neji if he would like to see him tomorrow. Neji agreed. After all, Lee was his dear friend.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji couldn't seem to erase the rather large smile off his face as he retired to bed.

Two days after Naruto became Hokage…

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji was very eager to see Lee again. His training seemed to take longer and he was rather snippy when midmorning passed and there was still no sign of him.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji saw Naruto in the Hyuuga Compound and suddenly remembered three days previous. His heart clenched and he almost gagged.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, he turned to Neji and the Hyuuga saw a flash of apology in his eyes that turned quickly to hurt and perhaps even regret as Neji turned stiffly away.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee came to get Neji, all smiles and youthful passion, as always.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee took Neji on a nice lunch outing. He had packed a nice picnic and had taken the Hyuuga to a beautiful hill, the location of which he had received from Shikamaru, who had been too lazy to refuse Lee's vehement requests for a calm spot to which he would take Neji.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji sat and spoke more with Lee about Naruto and how much he sincerely wished to be the one with whom the Uzumaki was in love.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee sat silently and watched as tears of remorse threatened to fall from Neji's silver eyes.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee scooted over to Neji and took the Hyuuga into his arms in a tight embrace, that clearly said, "I'm sorry. I know you're hurt and I know your heart is broken. Please let me try to fix it." However, Lee himself spoke not a word.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji realized that Lee's arms were strong and warm and safe; they were everything he'd imagined Naruto's arms to be.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee pulled away to ask Neji if he would like to spend the next day with him. Neji agreed. After all, Lee's touch confused him and he wanted to find out why.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji spent a sleepless night in his room, trying to discern what he felt and what the touch had meant.

Three days after Naruto became Hokage…

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee took Neji on a walk through the Sakura grove, admiring the blooms and the bushes.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji was silent in a way that worried Lee. His eyes were vague, his skin, paler than usual, and he seemed distant. Lee asked him what was wrong.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji responded with a vague, "Nothing." Lee was not convinced.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee lightly grasped Neji's shoulders and told him that he was worrying him. That Naruto was still his friend no matter whom he was in love with, and that Neji needed to stop this horribly un-youthful behavior!

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji found himself trapped in Lee's eyes and realized that he was in love with Lee. Realized that he had been for the last three days.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji took a deep breath, leaned in, and placed a soft, hesitant kiss on Rock Lee's lips.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee was shocked! Neji had kissed him! _Him!_ And after expressing such ardent love for Naruto! This couldn't be real!

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee reasoned with himself, 'Who am I to let such a wonderful opportunity pass me by! HA! That rhymed!'

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee leaned forward and returned Neji's kiss, just as soft, just as light, just as loving. And he smiled, giving Neji a thumbs up.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji felt lightheaded. Lee kissed him! Lee loved him back! Right?

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee guessed Neji's reason for such a worried and slightly confused face and softly whispered, "Do not worry Neji, I do love you."

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji felt a gradual smile become larger and larger on his face until it seemed to dominate the entirety of it! Swiftly, he stepped into Lee's arms and softly spoke those words back to Lee.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee held Neji in a tight embrace that clearly said, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me love you. Thank you for letting me heal you. Thank you for loving me back." However, Lee himself spoke not a word.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji sought the Rokudaime out.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji found him sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, by himself, with no one beside him.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji approached the blonde and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Naruto started and whipped around, eyes widening when he saw Neji.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, the Uzumaki ran into a rushed explanation that he didn't love Neji in the way that Neji loved him, but that he _did _love Neji as a friend. That he truly _was _sorry that he hurt the Hyuuga. That Neji's friendship and Neji himself really _did_ mean the world to him.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji simply shook his head, silencing the rambling Rokudaime and apologized for avoiding him.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Naruto was shocked at the sudden change of behavior, but spoke not a word as Neji continued telling him that he would continue to love Naruto as a most beloved friend and that he sincerely hoped from the bottom of his heart that his rather undignified display of the cold shoulder would by no means jeopardize their wonderful friendship.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Naruto smiled slowly and reached out to embrace the Hyuuga tightly, as a friend of course. Neji returned the embrace, glad to know he was forgiven.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Naruto said that it wasn't Neji's fault and that he needn't be apologizing and that he hoped the Hyuuga could forgive _him_. The Hyuuga could.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, he asked who it was who had attracted Neji's good attention, as it was obvious there was someone who had.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji blushed and replied, "Lee."

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, the Uzumaki punched the air, grinning and shouted very loudly, "I KNEW IT!!" causing some startled birds to take flight.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Naruto walked Neji home to find Lee waiting with Hinata. The cousin of Neji blushed and stammered a sincere and shy greeting. Lee simply assumed the 'Nice Guy Pose.' Neji and Naruto laughed.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Lee kissed Neji goodnight and promised to see him tomorrow for their first date as an official couple. Oh, he was so EXCITED!!

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji nodded and truthfully said he was looking forward to it.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji fell asleep with the brightest smile adorning his paled features, as thoughts of his loveable, youthful idiot floated through his mind, and his smile grew.

Four days after Naruto became Hokage…

Five days after Naruto became Hokage, Neji was happy. Truly, truly happy. And as he looked at Lee's solar-powered smile and unnecessarily large bouquet of flowers, his happiness only grew.

For the first time in Neji's life, he was actually looking forward to the path he would tread, so long as he walked it with his love and his friends by his side.

* * *

**Total fluff. Love this pair, now I hafta go to bed, or my mom'll kill me. **

**If you don't like it, TOO BAD!! FLUFF IS GOOD FOR YOU PEOPLE!! GOOOD FOOOR YOOOUUU!! **

**Sorry about the immensely cheesy last line, though...I was in a hurry...**

**Read and Review, pleeeeeaaassee!! XD**


End file.
